The present invention relates to a live floral holder, and, in particular, to a candlestick with an annular live floral holder mounted thereon. In many churches, and other religious establishments, relatively tall candlesticks are often used near the front of the worship room or sanctuary. The candlesticks often include a flat circular or dish-shaped member proximate the candle holder portion of the candlestick. The flat circular or dish-shaped member in addition to being decorative serves to catch wax that may fall from the candle and may carry a removable floral holder. It is common for example in Catholic churches to mount a live floral holder containing live cut flowers on the flat circular or dish-shaped member. The live cut flowers carried by the floral holder add to the overall aesthetic appeal of the church environs and worship service. Typically, the live floral holder is nothing more than a plastic lid with the live cut flowers supported in floral foam that has been previously been wetted and attached to the lid by adhesive-backed floral tape, for example.
Over the years a number of patents have issued relating to various floral holders relating to candlesticks and the like. For example, a table decoration floral holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,631 issued Feb. 16, 1926 to Gertrude Gerlinger. The Gerlinger patent discloses a simple device that may be made of wire but functions to hold a loose fibrous material such as moss so that the wires of the frame or holder will be concealed. The frame is provided with a candle-holder preferably attached to the bottom of the moss-holder in such a way to conceal the candle-holder. The fibrous material enables the stems of the flowers to be readily stuck into it. Another example of a floral holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,587 issued Oct. 1, 1954 to David Saks, et al. The Saks patent discloses a candlestick flower arranger having the ability to be fitted over the candle and supported upon the holder with a separate grill or annular member to support and anchor the stems of the flowers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,989 issued Jul. 13, 1949 to Annie Lee Dillon, et al. another example of a floral holder is disclosed for candelabras. The Dillon patent discloses a floral holding device designed especially for use in connection with structure for supporting a candle with flowers, and decorative articles about the same. The Dillon floral holding device is in the form of on an annulus and adapted for use with a candelabra and decorative article holders so that the flower holder may be adjusted relative to its weight and proximity to which it is mounted but which may be placed in an ordinary bowl for supporting flowers therein. The annulus is preferably of a resilient material provided with a centrally located tapered support receiving opening and a plurality of spaced apertures of smaller diameter about the central opening for receiving and supporting the extremities of plant stems. The Dillon floral holder is of a construction to hold flowers with the stems submerged in water for extending their lives and which holder will not easily deteriorate on account of water exposure.
A further example of a candle mounted floral holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,171 issued Mar. 19, 1959 to Gilbert Josephson. The Josephson patent discloses a candle and flower arranger in which there is provided a flower supporting member which is of toroidal shape, and which is made of a tubular length of a spirally wound crimped wire inter-engaged at the opposite ends thereof to define said toroidal shaped flower supporting member. The Josephson flower arranger includes a housing member having inner and outer circumferential walls held in radially spaced relation by a bottom wall extending between the inner and outer walls at the bottom edges thereof. The inner wall defines an open ended tubular part for insertion of a candle therein, and the inner wall in conjunction with the outer wall defines a space in which the flower supporting member is removably disposed. Preferably, the candle and flower arranger of Dillon includes a flower supporting member of crimped wire construction, whereby flowers may simply and conveniently be supported thereby in the arranger. Preferably, the flower supporting member is a resilient toroidal shaped member.
Another example of a flower holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,610 issued Feb. 14, 1967 to Paul F. K. Erbguth. The Erbguth flower holder is constructed and arranged to serve as a candle holder for use in combination with a candle. The Erbguth flower holder is generally circular having a central opening extending therethrough and including a chamber for containing water. The Erbguth flower holder includes a case for holding water, an insert member having means for supporting flowers in a generally vertical position which means includes axially-spaced apertures for retaining flowers in a generally upright position and means for accommodating a candle. The insert member being supported in axially-spaced position from an open end of the case by circumferentially-space posts.
An yet another example, a floral bouquet and keepsake assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,245 issued Nov. 14, 2000 to Bryan K. Honkawa, et al. The Honkawa patent discloses a universal floral bouquet which secures a keepsake to a floral bouquet arrangement. The Honkawa reference includes a container having an upright probe projecting vertically from the center of the container. Floral foam that receives a bouquet of flowers is pressed into and through the probe. A receptacle associated with the keepsake frictionally engages the opposite end of the probe to securely support the keepsake above the floral arrangement. The receptacle may be integral to the base of the keepsake or may be a component of a transition piece, called an intermediate support, upon which the keepsake, such as a cylindrical candle, is secured.
With regard to the aforementioned “church” type elongated candlestick, there has been found a need for an improved floral holder in order to extend the time period live cut floral members can maintain their “freshness” before wilting.